naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsunade Senju
Tsunade Senju is the Fifth Hokage (Godaime Hokage literally meaning "Fifth Fire Shadow"), a member of the Senju Clan and a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan of Konohagakure. Appearance In her past, she wore a pink line green, fighting clothes, pink homages, ponytailed her light blonde hair, blue shoes, and her Senju Sibling Outfit when she was a kid. When Tsunade was on the Second Great Ninja War she wora a Jonin vest, her old headband, dark blue shirt and pants on battle and on the village she wora a white shirt, red short pants, and a blue coat. In Part I & II, she has a diamond shape on her foehand, blue pants, a shirt vest, a green coat with the kanji for gamble in a red circle, brown eyes, blond hair with pigtails, and sandals with low heels. Personality When she was first introduced, Tsunade was cynical of anyone with dreams, especially those who want to become Hokage. After meeting Naruto, she realises that this cynicism is insulting to the memories of both Dan and Nawaki. After seeing Naruto's conviction to become Hokage and proving her wrong in his ability to learn the Rasengan, she has a change of heart. Despite her still blunt attitude towards Naruto, she has come to care for him deeply and puts her faith in him for the future, even agreeing to take on the mantle of Hokage herself, carrying on the dreams of Dan and Nawaki. As Hokage, Tsunade has shown the same level of loyalty to the village that previous Hokage held; during the invasion of Pain, she released all of her chakra in order to save the lives of thousands of people within Konoha, at great personal risk. Tsunade also has a great deal of faith in the next generation, and sees the potential that Naruto, Tsunaku, and the rest of the young Konoha ninja hold. Tsunade also has a fond affection and love for her children, when Tsunaku was born she instantly starts to care for him with much love as he did with Rasoki, Tenade, and Nagito. Even though she's rough during their training sessions and sometimes get mad at them for bad behaviors (except for Tsunaku, and mostly at Rasoki), she's able to calm down and forgive them as she made sure they learned their lessions. At a time of crisis to protect the innocent (whether it was Knoha citizens or other people), Tsunade has faith and believes in her son, Tsunaku as it was shown that she didn't punish him and his friend for breaking the rules of leaving the village without authorization, as it was shown that he has earn her trust. Tsunade typically projects a tough demeanor, even when facing great personal difficulty. She readily criticises others for their faults, such as Naruto's immaturity or Jiraiya's perversion, though her habits are rarely any better. Another trait of Tsunade is her monsterous, quick temper and many fear her because of this, such as Shizune, Jiraiya, and Sakura. Beneath this tough exterior, Tsunade truly loves her village and its people and will at times show sympathy for others, consoling Shikamaru that, while he failed his mission to return Sasuke to Konoha, all of his teammates survived and Rasoki to control his anger in order to make friends on his own. This is also shown when she worked hard in order to help heal Rock Lee, so that he might continue to be a ninja. In life-threatening or important situations that involve putting someone she cares for in danger, she tends to get angry with people who disagree with her plan, such as the restrictions the Konoha Elders placed on Naruto. As with all Hokage before her, Tsunade deeply believes in the Will of Fire. Tsunade also has a firm belief that Naruto, and all jinchuriki, are not tools of war and are their own people. She has always voiced that Naruto is a great ninja and should be used by the village as any other ninja would be. History Tsunade is the granddaughter of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, the first born daughter of the Founding First Hokage, Hanaku Senju and Tsuyoshi Denshiko, also the grandniece of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, leading others to call her "Princess" (姫, Hime). She was at the age of 1, when her younger sister, Sayoko was born, and at the age of 3, when her other sister, Fumito was born. She, along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru are also former students of the Third Hokage. Like Team Kakashi, Tsunade and her teammates were given the bell test which Jiraiya failed and was subsequently tied to a log. Tsunade taunted him before leaving. At the age of 10, Tsunade was later taught by her father at the arts of Speed Style and Wind Style At some point, when she caught Jiraiya peeping on her while she was in the hot springs, she proceeded to break both of his arms, six of his ribs and ruptured several internal organs as a punishment for being a pervert. Ever since then, Jiraiya has been very careful to suppress his perverted ways around Tsunade. Jiraiya mentions that this is one of the two times he has ever been close to death. During the Second Shinobi World War, Tsunade and her former team-mates fought Hanzō, who gave them the title of Konoha's "Three Legendary Shinobi" (translation meaning "Densetsu no Sannin") as a reward for surviving their battle (just like her father, mother, and third mentor did with Kakuzu). On their way back to Konoha, they encountered the Ame Orphans, whom Jiraiya chose to train. Throughout the war, she would become famous for frequently counteracting Chiyo's poisoning attempts, earning contempt from Chiyo because of it. Furthermore, according to Jiraiya, Tsunade was the reason Konoha won the war. Powers & Abilites Original Plot After Orochimaru fail to destroy the Konoha, he find Tsunade in order to recover his arms, Tsunade didn't want to heal his arms, so he decided to bring back Tsunade's little brother, Nawaki Senju and her beloved, Dan Kato, with the Kinjutsu he delevop, since Tsunade couldn't answer, he gave her a week to decide. Soon afterward, Tsunade was approached by Jiraiya and Naruto Uzumaki, who wanted her to be the next Hokage. After turning down the offer and ridiculing it, Naruto challenged Tsunade for disrespect the title of Hokage. Tsunade accepted, and easily won, through not before witnessing Naruto's attempt at using the Rasengan. Tsunade made a bet with Naruto to master the jutsu in a week; if he won, he would get the First Hokage's necklace, if Naruto didn't master the Rasengan, he lose all of his money to Tsunade. after drugging Jiraiya and knocking out Shizune, she went to see Orochimaru again to heal his arms only on one request to stay away from Konoha, but Kabuto notice that Tsunade want to kill Orochimaru, so she reveals that she knew Orochimaru was lying about staying away from Konoha, Naruto's determination and desire to be Hokage reminded her of their dreams and decide to protect their dreams. During Tsunade's battle with Kabuto and Orochimaru, after Jiraiya and the others came, Kabuto cut her with a kunai, then Tsunade became paralyze, she was later being beated by Kabuto, before the finishing blow, Naruto block the attack with his headband, and lauch a perfect Rasengan, Orochimaru was worried that he would be a threat to anyone, so he decide to kill him, but Tsunade block the attack and use the Reverse Seal then the Mitotic Regeneration. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade use the Summoning Jutsu to do their final battle as Sannin. After the battle, Tsunade decide to become the Hokage. The Birth of Tsunaku Senju After Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha, she spotted a note inside the left drawer on her desk that the Third Hokage left for Tsunade to read and tell her another way to have a child, so she decided to secretly to use 1 of the 4 Sacred Stones, Dan had in his possess while alive, so that she can have a child (along with five years reversing her age). Tsunade became pregnant, (since the sacred stone has Dan's blood as a result of a DNA sample), Tsunade knew that nobody needs to know about her childbirth, so she and Shizune (along with a couple of Medical Ninja) went in the forest to give birth to her child. Tsunade was screaming as she was giving birth, after a couple of screaming, she finally gave birth a handsome and healthy baby boy, Tsunade smile happly at her newborn son, and name him, Tsunaku (the main protagonist), she has been raising and training her son as a kind, pure heart, and strong boy. The Birth of Rasoki Senju The Birth of Tenade Senju The Birth of Asuna Senju Plot - Part I - Kaipuden Mizuki Strikes Back Saga Category:Human Category:Kage Category:Senju Clan Category:List of Speed Style Users Category:List of Wind Style Users Category:List of Lightning Style Users Category:Hokage